Wahnsinn
by Polykarp18
Summary: This is madness; all of it. But, he believes it. Germany believes the madness. (Warning: brief Nazi Anti-Semitism)


**Wahnsinn** \- German for 'Madness'

* * *

Germany lays in bed, weak and dying.

His lands are in chaos.

Riots plague the streets of his cities.

The depression has hit Europe hard.

Millions of his people are starving.

To make matters worse, that hateful party's paramilitary, the NSDAP's SA cause chaos.

Those brown-shirted thugs harass Germany's people, and try to turn their fellow Germans against those the NSDAP views as a threat.

This is madness.

* * *

Germany has a visitor.

An Austrian man in his early 40's.

His promises if he is made Germany's leader, he can restore order; he can save Germany.

Germany is no fool; he knows this man is the leader of the NSDAP.

Instead, Germany laughs bitterly at him.

"You think I'd ever allow a miserable mental-defective Austrian degenerate as my leader!?"

With bitter mirth, he laughs at this man, then begins to cough up blood.

The Austrian looks troubled.

"I won't allow the filthy _Untermensch_ to destroy you, my nation."

His blue eyes show his resolution.

He is determined to save Germany, even though Germany dismisses him as degenerate.

Germany is so ill, so poisoned by the _Untermensch_.

But he will save him.

Yes, as Adolf Hitler leaves, he vows he'll save his dying nation.

So be the cost.

* * *

The election is nigh.

Germany sits on the edge of the bed in the small room.

His is in chains.

A collar about his neck, and shackles on his wrists and ankles, all connected by a few chains.

He was put here, in this small room, in chains, by his President, Von Hindenburg.

Von Hindenburg told Germany that he himself had not wanted to, but the NSDAP candidate for the chancellorship, the Austrian, Adolf Hitler, had suggested for Germany's own protection, as the other parties might try to harm him.

Or some such nonsense.

Nevertheless, when Hindenburg came, told him, then began to protest it, Germany resigned himself, and let them take him, and remove him to this room, in chains 'for his own protection'.

This has Hitler written all over it.

The NSDAP guards are a testament to that.

Germany does nothing to hinder them.

He has very little strength left.

And is not sure how much longer he can hold up.

* * *

The election is over.

His chancellor comes to visit.

Chancellor of Germany, Adolf Hitler, in his black suit, his Nazi Party Pin in its usual place.

Germany stared at Hitler for the longest time; an odd look in his eyes.

Hitler begins speaks of how he will lead Germany to greatness.

Germany screams.

Long after Hitler has left, Germany's screams echo down the hall.

* * *

The Reichstag was set on fire.

The NSDAP blames the communists.

Hitler visits Germany, telling of how a communist tried to destroy his Reichstag.

Germany listens, eyes blank, throat aching.

He shudders when Hitler strokes his shoulder, promising that he'll rid his lands of communists, and all of the _Untermensch_.

Germany's chains have never seemed so ladened.

* * *

Now it is March.

Germany is seated on the armchair in the corner of the room.

He knows his Reichstag voted on the Enabling Act, proposed by Hitler.

If passed, Hitler would be given full-power.

Germany is silent, staring straight ahead, a thousand yards, as he often times does.

He hears the familiar footsteps of his chancellor.

His heart begins to beat faster.

The guards unlock the door, and Hitler enters.

He is in morning dress.

Germany stares at him.

" _Mein_ nation, _Deutschland_ , the Enabling Act has been passed."

His voice has the tone of triumph.

Germany is quiet for a moment.

He stands, and is silent a moment.

Germany then screams.

His cry pierces the room's usual silence.

He screams and screams, then seats himself back in the armchair, and is silent.

Hitler is staggered by this.

Surely, the inferior races have poisoned him badly.

Germany continues to stare a thousand yards, his throat raw and aching, hours after Hitler has left.

In silence.

* * *

Hindenburg is dead.

Germany is too broken to mourn him.

The previous day, Hitler's cabinet enacted the 'Law Concerning the Highest State Office of the Reich', a law stating that upon Hindenburg's death, the office of president would be abolished and its powers merged with those of the chancellor.

Germany is silent, seated in the armchair, staring a thousand yards.

He hears Hitler's footsteps approach.

The guards unlock the doors, and Hitler enters.

He wears a brown tunic, with a few medals and his Nazi Party pin, the red armband with the Swastika on the white background, black trousers, and black dress shoes.

Hitler goes over to him.

" _Deutschland, mein_ nation, I know the _Untermensch_ have poisoned you, but fear not, for I now can fully heal you, and restore you to your former glory."

Germany hears him, but does not look at him.

Hitler produces a key from his pocket, and unlocks Germany's chains.

Now Germany looks at him.

Hitler tugs him up, and the chains fall and clatter as they hit the floor.

He pulls him to the center of the room.

" _Mein_ nation, you are the Weimar Republic no longer. Now you are the _Dritte Reich_. Now, I can fully heal you, and restore you to glory. Together, we shall conquer and _Deutschland_ shall reign supreme over the entire world!" Hitler said, his voice reaching that climactic pitch of his fiery speeches, orgasmic in nature.

Germany stares at him.

"I am now your _Führer_ , and shall lead you to the glory and triumph that is rightfully yours!"

Germany stares at Hitler for a moment.

Then he begins to laugh.

His laugh is not one of joy, but of insanity and sorrow.

Germany falls to his knees.

Tears begin to run down his cheeks.

His hands grip his head, his nails digging into his scalp.

He laughs and laughs.

Hitler is distraught.

He falls to his knees, and holds Germany in his arms, against him.

"What's wrong, _Mein Reich_? What have they done to you? Tell me what's wrong. Whatever those vicious Jews did to you, I'll undo it, I'll make it better. What's the matter, _Deutschland_?"

Germany goes quiet, and looks up at Hitler.

"... _M_... _M-Mein_... _Mein_... _Mein Füh_... _Mein Führ_... _M-Mein_... _Mein_... _Mein_... _MEIN FÜHRER_!"

Hitler is startled.

" _SEIG HEIL! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil! Seig Heil_!"

The tears ran down Germany's cheeks as he heiled his _Führer_.

He continues to heil, even as Hitler screams for the guards to get a doctor.

His beloved _Führer_ holds him to his chest, slightly rocking him, telling him that he will restore Germany to his greatness.

Germany, silent, listens.

He believes the madness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

My first published Fanfiction.

I tried to depict Germany's descent into madness, with the rise of Hitler and the Nazi Party. The end is symbolic of him succumbing to Hitler's beliefs.

 **NDSAP** is the abbreviation of the Nazi Party's full name ( _Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_ \- National Socialist German Workers' Party).

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
